powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Nova Cosmic
Power Rangers Nova Cosmic is the fanmade 27th season of Power Rangers. The Series is based on Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger. '' Production ''Power Rangers Nova Cosmic is the 4th Power Rangers planned-complete fanfiction series after Power Rangers Space Pirates, Power Rangers Amber Spark ''and Power Rangers Cyber Pack.'' Unlike it's source counterpart, Nova Cosmic is the 6th series since Power Rangers Wild Force to have a Ranger with a different gender from its original counterpart. In Kyuranger, Houou Soldier is a male Red Ranger called Tshrugi Ohtori, whereas in Nova Cosmic, Firebird Ranger is a female Red Ranger called Jeanette 'Jean' Fawkes. She is able to have her own unique morpher/weapon, Zord and Megazord as well as serves the 'brain and logic' for the Ultrazord. Plot Set prior to the harmony between humans and aliens. Five evacuee young aliens escape from their troubles of their planet, heading towards space and fleeing the Horsemen that ravaged them. They also hold the mysterious ‘Nova Orbs’, relics of the universe’s many constellations. En route, they meet their members, forming friendship within one another. By using the powers of their ‘Nova Orbs’, these young aliens travel from planet to planet, to battle against an eternity-feared Apocalypse and his Horsemen. They will also have to deal with the increasing fear against the extra-terrestrial newcomers as they arrive on Earth and they must prove that by becoming the new Power Rangers! Characters Cosmic Rangers Main Nine Auxiliary Rangers Sixth Ranger Roll-Calls * Nova Cosmic Red Ranger: "The stellar lion! Red Ranger" ** Pegasus Armored:' "Rhythmic champion, Red Ranger Armored" ** ''Solar Red Ranger: "Brightest sun, Solar Red Ranger!"'' ** ''Lunar Red Ranger: "Darkest moon, Lunar Red Ranger!"'' ** ''Orion Legend White Ranger: "Power of the supernova! Orion Legend White Ranger!"'' * Nova Cosmic Orange Ranger: "The poison scorpion! Orange Ranger" ** '''''Orange Ranger Unicorn Drill:' "Force of sting! Orange Ranger Unicorn Drill" * Nova Cosmic Blue Ranger: "The untamed wolf! Blue Ranger" * Nova Cosmic Gold Ranger: "The electrifying justice! Gold Ranger" * Nova Cosmic Black Ranger: "The strongman bull! Black Ranger" * Nova Cosmic Silver Ranger: "The coiling snake-bearer! Silver Ranger" ** ''Quasi Silver Ranger: "A paralyzing bite... Quasi Silver Ranger..."'' * Nova Cosmic Green Ranger: "The vanishing chameleon! Green Ranger" ** ''Solar Green Ranger: "Brightest cheer, Solar Green Ranger!"'' ** ''Lunar Green Ranger: "Darkest goth, Lunar Green Ranger!"'' * Nova Cosmic Pink Ranger: "The nimble eagle! Pink Ranger" * Nova Cosmic Yellow Ranger: "The dividing swordfish! Yellow Ranger" ** Pegasus Armored: '"Rhythmic swimmer, Yellow Ranger Armored!"'' * '''Draco Constellation Purple Ranger: "Admiral of the dragons! Purple Ranger" * Ursa Constellation Azure Ranger: "The cold biting-cub! Azure Ranger" ** ''Hyper Azure Ranger: "The polar piercing-bear! Hyper Azure Ranger!"'' * Phoenix Legend Firebird Ranger: "Earth's blazing wonder! Firebird Ranger!" Allies * 88 Warriors ** Orion's Mind (mentor) * Kyuren Nine inhabitants ** Minister Bowie Mar * Notable aliens ** Sion (from the planet Xybria) ** Cal (from KO-35) ** Thea (from Mirinoi) * Karone Space Rangers Galaxy Rangers Civilians * Charlie Lancaster * Alex Knight Villains ''Grand Designers' of the Universe * Apocalypse ** Apocalypse Corvus (possessing Bellatrix) ** Apocalypse Phoenix (possessing Jean) ** Apocalypse of All (absorbing Eltar and Kyurenians) *** Red Horsemen **** Bellatrix ***** Octoria/Augmented Octoria *** Green Horsemen **** Sagitarii the 1st **** Industrius the 2nd *** White Horsemen **** Crucio the 1st **** Draag the 2nd *** Black Horsemen **** Bane'' (formerly)'' **** Marrior the 2nd *** Geddon Monster followers **** Slimewaist (Gamettsui) **** Aquatus (Yumepakkun) **** Rhytmin (Denvil) **** Metallid (Toome) **** Infectious (Mothma) **** Lighthouse (Yuterujan) **** Lockness (Goneshi) **** Shadowmire (Shaidos) **** Carver (Olmega) **** Eduwork (Manavil) **** Lizard King (Gyabler) **** Dwarver (Dogyun) **** Sweetch (Magera) **** Airforce (Wunjet) **** Bombardier (Jumotsu) **** Martial (Desgon) **** Battler (Gloven) **** Cross King (Southern King) *** Mutated Bruters **** Onyx Mutated Bruter (Moretsuyoindaver) **** Triton City Mutated Bruter (Mamoritsuyoindaver) **** Stone Canyon Mutated Bruter (Megatsuyoindaver) **** Angel Grove Mutated Bruter (Meshiubaindaver) **** Cimmerian Twins Mutated Bruter (Metchatsuyoindaver and Mutchatsuyoindaver) **** Silver Hills Mutated Bruter (Mondomuyoindaver) **** San Angeles Mutated Bruter (Mediatsuyoindaver) **** Aquitar System Mutated Bruter (Microtsuyoindaver) *** Footsoldiers **** Bruters **** Vandals *** Anti-Zords *** Wormwood Creatures **** Mutated Wormwood **** Experimented Great Wormwood *** Bull-Like Enforcer **** Augmented Bull-Like (Anton Zero) * Astronema (Spirit Form) ** Quantron/Vandal Hybrid Arsenal Transformation Devices * Cosmic Morpher ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ - the gauntlet morphing device for the main nine Cosmic Rangers as well as the Azure Ranger which doubles as a blaster. * Draco Sceptre Morpher ◆ - the morphing device for the Purple Ranger as well has his melee and blaster. * Firebird Sword Morpher ◆ - Firebird Ranger's morphing device as well as her main weapon. * Quasi-Morpher ◆ - a darker version of the Cosmic Morpher given to Harry by Bellatrix when exploiting his schizophrenic personality. Using the Dark Matter Globe, the Silver Cosmic Ranger can transform too become the dark Quasi Silver Ranger. Multi-Use Devices * Nova Orbs ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ - mysterious spherical objects that holds the power of the 88 constellation and possibly the 88 Warriors behind them. It can be used by the morphers to morph, giving energy to the Nova Ratchet for powerful attacks and as the cockpit for the Zords and Megazords. ** Ranger Nova Orbs ** Auxiliary Cluster Nova Orbs ** Argo Satellite Key Orbs ** Ranger Power-Up Orbs ** Apocalyptic Globes Weapons * Nova Ratchet ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ ** Astro Saber ◆ - Red Ranger's main weapon by combining the Nova Ratchet and the two upper and middle blade Stellarium components. It's finisher is the Regulus Sword Strike. ** Comet Spear ◆◆ - Orange Ranger's main weapon by combining the upper Stellarium blade, the Nova Ratchet and the lower blade. It's finisher is the Antares Spear Strike. Azure Ranger also uses this weapon and its finisher is the Polaris Spear Strike. ** Lunar Claw ◆ - Blue Ranger's main weapon by folding the middle Stellarium blade and attatching it to the gun portion of the Nova Ratchet. It's finisher is the Lupulus Claw Strike. ** Nebula Crossbow ◆ - Gold Ranger's main weapon by combining the middle blade to the gun of the Nova Ratchet. It's firing finisher is the Libra Crossbow Blast. ** Centauri Axe ◆ - is the Black Ranger's main weapon by combining the middle blade to the Nova Ratchet's handle. It's energy finisher is the Aldebaran Axe Burst. ** Meteor Slasher ◆ - is the Silver Ranger's main weapon by rotating the upper Stellarium blade, attaching to the handle of the Nova Orb and the lower blade. It's finisher is the Ophiuchus Slasher Strike. ** Aurora Blade ◆ - is the Green Ranger's main weapon by reversing the Nova Ratchet and using the lower Stellarium blade. It's finisher is the Hamilion Blade Strike. ** Ratchet Blaster ◆ - is the Pink Ranger's main weapon. It is the only weapon that uses only the Nova Ratchet - therefore Nyssa was able to use it before the Rangers obtained the Stellarium for their weapons. The Pink Ranger can also easily double wield her Cosmic Morpher and the Blaster. Its firing finisher is the Altair Blaster Blast. ** Galactic Striker ◆ - is the Yellow Ranger's main weapon by simply attaching the upper Stellarium blade. Its energy finisher is the Dorado Striker Burst. * Polaris Lash ◆ - is the Azure Ranger's personal weapon by using his scarf, in which the end are made out of Polaris Ice. Power-Up * Armour Cluster Orb (Pegasus constellation) ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ * Cycle Nova Orb ''(Solar / Lunar Red Ranger)'' ◆ ** Solar Enhanced Gold Ranger ** Lunar Enhanced Blue Ranger * Orion's Supernova ''(Orion Legend White Ranger)'' ◆ Vehicles * Bike Cluster Orb / Rover Cycle Cluster Orb (Auriga constellation) ** Rover Cycles ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Zords Main * Cosmic Cannon Formation ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖◆❖❖❖❖ ** Constellation Titan Ultrazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖ *** Horizon Superstar Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖ **** Cosmic Star Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆ ***** Lion Cosmic Zord ◆ ***** Wolf Cosmic Zord ◆ ***** Bull Cosmic Zord ◆ ***** Chameleon Cosmic Zord ◆ ***** Swordfish Cosmic Zord ◆ **** Voyager Star Megazord ◆◆◆❖ ***** Draco Cosmic Zord ◆ ***** Scorpion Cosmic Zord ◆ ***** Ursa Cosmic Zord ◆ ****** Ursa Major Zord ◆ ****** Ursa Minor Zord ❖ *** Libra Cosmic BattleZord ◆ *** Ophic Cosmic BattleZord ◆ *** Eagle Cosmic Zord ◆ *** Rocket Star Megazord ◆❖ **** Phoenix Fire Rocket ◆ **** Phoenix Satellite Zord ❖ *** Rocket Launcher ❖ ** Ultimate Star Hunter Megazord ❖❖ *** Orion Cosmic Zord ❖ *** Cosmic Carrier Ship ❖ Auxiliary * Cosmic Pioneer Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆❖ ** Cosmic Star Megazord ◆◆◆◆❖ *** Lion Star Zord ◆ **** Lion Cosmic Zord ◆ **** Lion Pioneer Zord ❖ *** Wolf Cosmic Zord ◆ *** Bull Cosmic Zord ◆ *** Chameleon Cosmic Zord ◆ *** Swordfish Cosmic Zord ◆ Ships * Cosmic Carrier Ship * Draque Ship * Argo Satellite Ship * The Grand Design Episodes # Countdown to Evacuation, Part I (Space 1) # Countdown to Evacuation, Part II (Space 1) # The Charming Duo (Space 1 and 2) # The Nimble Eagle (Space 4) # A Sting in Our Deal (Space 3) # Nine Times the Rangers (Space 5) # A Call from Across the Stars (Space 6) # Lights Out (Space 7) # An Unearthly Star (Space 15) # The Dragon's Apprentice (Space 9) # The Lion, the Wolf and the Swordfish (Space 14) # The Dragon Master (Space 8) Notes * Some of the Rangers' homeplanet (Red, Gold, Silver, Green, Pink and Yellow) is called Kyuren Nine, a reference to its source material - Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger. ** The planet is also listed to be located at the edge of the Uchuu Cluster. * As a 'prequel' for Power Rangers SPD, there are elements that are mentioned. ** Sirius is mentioned by Kurt, mentioning how it was destroyed by the growing Troobian Empire. He refers to the Sirians as their cousins 'give or take a star system or two'. ** When the Cosmic Rangers arrive on Earth, there would be posters for SPD Academy. ** Prior to a story, Franco and Orion stumble upon a space telegraph by SPD Galaxy Command where they had began sending 'Locators' to locate other Kyuren Nine survivors. ** The Grand Designers recently 'designed' the planet Cheshire - when Franco briefed the Rangers, a picture of Kat Manx would be cameoed. ** Broodwing is mentioned by Draag when discussing on how to improve their Anti-Zords. ** Bellatrix and Mora/Morgana are similar in behaviour and in character. *** It is hinted that Mora/Morgana comes from Kyuren Nine. * Aquitar, KO-35, Mirinoi, and the Cimmerian Planet are revisited. ** Astronema returns, as a 'spirit form' due to Bellatrix. Both 'princesses' created a Quantron/Vandal Hybrid monster. * Turtle Cove is mentioned to be an hour's drive from Triton County. Newtech City takes few hours drive. * Xybria, Trip from Time Force's homeworld is visited for the first time in the first few episodes. * The Lights of Orion is the third piece of Orion's 'self', as 'Orion's Essence' - after sacrificing himself eons ago to defeat Apocalypse for the first time. The other pieces are: ** Orion's Mind: which became the mentor to the Cosmic Rangers and appear as a head in the base. The same head design on the Ultimate Star Hunter Megazord. ** Orion's Power: became Orion's Supernova, which Caiden as the Red Cosmic Ranger uses to become the Orion Legend White Ranger. All 3 Red Rangers: Space, Galaxy and Cosmic worked together to find it. * As well as the Lights of Orion, Nova Cosmic also reveals powerful Power Rangers continuities: ** The Corona Aurora is a fragment of two of the 88 Warriors - both brothers, kings from the Corona Borealis and Corona Australis constellation. Similar two brothers later tried to steal the Corona Aurora later. (PR: Operation Overdrive) ** The Energems are a fragment of a lizard-like warrior of the 88 Warriors from the Lacerta Dominion. It is presumed that it was passed down to Keeper for generations. The current Nova Orb associated to Lacerta (the Climb Cluster Orb) is only speck of the power compared to the Energems. (PR: Dino Charge and Dino Supercharge) * Eltar is visited for the first time - by the finale. ** It is revealed that the majority of Kyuren Nine had evacuated to Eltar (Zordon's homeplanet) and has seeked refuge and kind admittance by the Eltarians. ** Apocalypse (while pocessing his/her new body Phoenix Apocalypse with Jean) falls upon Eltar, as he sees the planet's good power as a must. ** For several days and nights, the Cosmic Rangers battle an army of footsoldiers on the outskirts of Centre City - the planet's capital. ** When the Cosmic Rangers defeat Phoenix Apocalypse and released Jean at the outskirts of the Centre City, Apocalypse however had absorbed enough of Eltar's power and absorbed Eltarians and Kyurenians from the planet to become Apocalypse of All.